Personal notes are often added to greeting cards and scrapbooks. However, such notes are generally limited to brief sentences. Some greeting cards play a song when the card is opened. However, the variety of songs that can be played by greeting cards is limited to number of types of cards that can be displayed in the greeting card display. In addition, each song is typically associated only with one card. For example, a purchaser may desire a card that plays “Sugar Pie Honeybunch” when opened, hot the pre-printed card playing this song may not have a picture the purchaser desires. Accordingly, greeting card consumers lack the ability to select which song is associated with which card, as the selection is predetermined by the greeting card manufacturer.
Greeting card purchasers also may desire more options for songs that could be played than what is presently available. Also, some greeting card purchasers may prefer to direct the card recipient not to a song, but to a website with relevant sentimental content. For example, if a couple went to San Francisco for their honeymoon, a personalized Anniversary card might be one that either: (a) plays a song like “I Left My Heart in San Francisco;” or (b) that refers the recipient to a webpage describing San Francisco.
Prior systems include US2013/0292462 Hoffman, et al.; US2009/0070213 Miller, et al.; US2013/0018726 Ionescu, et al.; US2013/0126598 Beadles, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,851,370 Mudríck, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,562 Ziegler, et al.; US2004/0139318 Fiala, et al.; US2012/0325901 Ross; US2013/0046781 Frankel, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,172 Silverbrook, et al.; US2011/0202624 Najm; U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,912 Friedman, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,258 Wen, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,076 Friedman, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,298 Martinez, et al.; “The Secret Lives of Objects: StickyBits Turn Barcodes into Personal Message Boards,” Schonfeld 2010; and “MEMENTO: A. Digital Physical Scrapbook for Memory Sharing,” West, et al. 2007.